Acidic
by ShockValueAuthor
Summary: What can be said; HidanXItachi pairing. Rathe4r intriguing, I think. Itachi is feeling rather moodyl he's twenty, and the day of the Massacre has recently passed. Hidan notices the behavior change... Rated M there will be sexual content yaoi . Enjoy SVA


Acidic

SVA: I did my research, and I must say I am thoroughly pleased with what I've read with the HidanXItachi pairings! How beautiful indeed… And I must confess… As an actual partaker in S/M, it's been a sort of sickly-sweet pleasure to write this story. I am warning you right now- this story is rather graphic; in more ways than one. However, I have the hope that my work is enjoyed… And I humbly request that this fanfiction be reviewed. Flames or praise are welcomed; I need some feedback!

Itachi: Why the hell am I always considered gay?

SVA: Well, I'm sure there are other people that show you in a different light; just not me.

Itachi: …You don't own Kishimoto-san's work. Stop manipulating characters.

SVA: If you don't be quiet, I'm going to mess up your hair. Besides…yaoi seems to be quite popular regardless. So readers, enjoy! (I'll chastise Itachi later…)

Uchiha Itachi sat within a tree, lazily perched up on a branch. He was tired after his last mission, and desperately wanted to relax. Leaves were a lush green; courtesy of the August's reign of summer reaching its peak, and for one reason or another, the array of colors was soothing him into a calm that he rarely got the chance to savor.

He sighed. The ninth of June was his twentieth birthday; Tobi had, oddly enough, made him a cake (which Itachi proceeded to give to Zetsu). Kisame decided to be practical and leave Itachi alone. For that much he was grateful; and everyone else had just ignored him as usual. And quite honestly, it made Itachi strangely melancholy.

"What the fuck is this?"

Itachi turned to face the opening to the Akatsuki hideout. Hidan was going at it with Kakuzu. Again.

"Why do you always leave your fucking threads everywhere?" Hidan shouted, "It's annoying!"

"So says the man whom practically sliced me with his scythe 'by accident'? You nearly cut my threads to pieces!" Kakuzu said irritably.

Itachi shook his head in exasperation. Everyone was having some type of argument lately. As somewhat of an introvert, he kept to himself, and mainly the reason behind it was because of his lack of ties to anyone.

The bickering was agitating to him, mainly because it reminded Itachi of how his father was before-

"Snap out of it…" He muttered to himself.

He jumped out of the tree and walked towards the hideout.

Hidan and Kakuzu were still going at it when Itachi walked by. Hidan noticed a small look of frustration on the Uchiha's face and arched an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Itachi gave him a dry look. "Shut up and leave me alone."

Hidan narrowed his eyes into slits. "What did you fucking say?" He was about to spring forward and grab Itachi until Kakuzu held him back.

"You fucking brat! Don't talk to me like that ever again!" The Jashinist screeched.

Itachi lost it and shouted back. "I could care less about what you want. Fuck off and leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of all you people harassing me when it pleases you, and it's getting old. Go bother someone else with your curiosity." With that he walked away.

Hidan felt his jaw drop in surprise. Itachi hardly ever had an outburst like that. Something really must've been bothering him.

Kakuzu caught the expression on Hidan's face and chuckled. "Not used to getting told off, are you?"

"…No, I'm not…"

Kakuzu heard the loss of anger in Hidan's voice. "What now?"

"…I'll see you later. I've got to take care of something."

Itachi was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep. His cloak was draped over a chair near a mirror, keeping it at a distance from him so he didn't have to look at the thing. Black bangs were over his face, shielding his eyes from the light of his room.

Even though it was three in the afternoon, he still wanted to sleep. Memories kept resurfacing in his head; thoughts of killing his family…his little brother's hatred towards him…all for the better right?

All at once he felt himself slip into a sort of fit of rampaging emotions, mostly anger towards his father. He was somewhat thankful that he killed the man; while not proud of his act of mass murder, he was still elated that the main source of his slight depression and irritation was gone.

He sighed. In reality, he shouldn't have yelled at Hidan. The man was only interested in what was wrong with him. Though Itachi wasn't exactly sociable to begin with, as it was well known among the members of the Akatsuki.

A slight knock on his door made him get up and trudge over to answer it. To his mild surprise, it was Hidan.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, his voice low.

Hidan cleared his throat. "You are a fucking brat."

Itachi gave him a blank stare, somewhat expectant of a stream of profanities to fly out of the Jashinist's mouth.

That was not the case. "So, you're such a brat that you stood up to me. I admire that." Hidan said, "And as such, I got you a fucking present to show my admiration."

Hidan extended his hands to show a crudely wrapped box. Itachi took it gingerly and opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"This is…" He started.

"I know you're not gay or anything. But it was a fucking good deal, and I thought you might like it."

Itachi pulled out a thin necklace. It was simple; three circles on a string. Yet it was elegant in a more masculine way if that was possible.

"Thanks." Itachi said.

"Yeah; whatever. See you later." Hidan walked off.

When he closed the door, Itachi walked up to his mirror, extending the necklace to put around his neck. Once on, he looked at it.

Actually it looked pretty good.

Hidan was in his room, somewhat dozing off. A subtle creak of the floorboards made his eyes open and he pitied the person who was disturbing his rest. To his surprise when he looked up, it was Itachi.

The ebony-haired Uchiha looked somewhat distraught, or at least, even more so than usual. So Hidan sat up, rubbing his face in his hands for a moment, than looked back to Itachi.

"Can I fucking help you?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment, then spoke softly. "I'm not used to receiving things from people, and I wanted to, well…" Itachi tried to talk, and succeeded in instead sighing loudly.

Hidan just gave him a somewhat perplexed expression. "You already said thank you; so what is the problem now?"

Itachi sighed again; vaguely realizing that the last sentence Hidan had spoken was free of vulgarity.


End file.
